Haunted Dream
by Granite Aizawa
Summary: Zakuro had a bad dream about her past. The question is... How could she remember about that?


**Haunted Dream**

**By: Granite Aizawa**

**A/N: I woke up at the middle of the night… Honestly, It's about 2:15 am ; when I got a nightmare… In here, let's say, the idea… Which is a little freaking… One-shot**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, sadly. Which is good for several anti Zakuro X Minto couple… You're lucky.**

* * *

Ten years ago, New York, 19 October 1997

A girl named Zakuro Fujiwara was walking tough the street happily. She had such a great time shopping with her parents, buying clothes, toys, and stuffs. She stopped when she saw a woman allotting flyers to the passer bays. Zakuro then walked closer to her, and gave her a puppy dog innocent looks. The female did nothing except giving Zakuro one flyer, and a slight pat in her head.

"Here" she said warmly. "Take it. Make an aeroplane or so" said her, smiling faithfully.

Zakuro just nodded and smiling happily, before she said "Thank you!!" in English. Then she continued, saying "I'm glad to get this. Suure, I'll make a good paper aeroplane from this!!!" Zakuro jumped happily. The woman gave Zakuro a slight tap in the shoulder, before saying "It's fine. Looks, your parents are waiting for you" she said firmly.

"Thank you so much, see you later!!" cried Zakuro happily, waving a hand to the woman. And she waved back…

Ten minutes later…

Zakuro found herself on a chair, in the Black Canyon Coffee Café. She sat here, looked at the menus, wondering what her parents would like to order. She glanced at the waitresses, who waited patiently. Unfortunately for her, Zakuro's parents really confused at what they should order, and all she could do is waiting.

Zakuro found it kinda boring, so she put the flyer on the table, making a paper aeroplane.

'_Fold it into __symmetries__, Bend it, Fold, bend, fold, bend… Aha! Here's my paper __aeroplane__!! Not good, maybe. But it's quite nice. I like this!!'_ Thought Zakuro, happily.

"Alright, sir, may I know what would like to order, now?" asked the waitress, started to get impatient. Zakuro just hid a small chuckle, looking at the twitching eyebrows she had.

"Right" Her dad started. "Three gridloin steaks, a bottle of blueberry cordial, and a glass of Orange juice for you, Zakuro. Plus the fruits salads… three" finished him, then he let out a sigh.

The waitress then bowed politely. "Thank you. Your order will came in several minutes" with this, she walked away gracefully.

Zakuro smirked, seeing the waitress's attitude. Then she rolled her eyes, looking at the paper aeroplane she had made. Zakuro smiled brightly, she decided to play with it, now in here. So Zakuro raised her right hand, and pushed her hand to gave the plane enough mechanics energy to fly. The plane flied high, almost to the ceiling, and rotating around the café, before swooping piercely, and Zakuro placed her hand to cover her mouth.

'Damn what a bad-' Zakuro gasped, looking at somebody who had the possibility of him hitting by her paper aeroplane. Zakuro then walked away from her seat, ran closer to the person, and ready to used her palms to catch her plane…

'C'm in! C'mon!' Zakuro waited patiently, then… "OW!" for a moment Zakuro's head was struck with pain. She then found herself on her knees holding the left side of my head, where she realized that her paper aeroplane successfully hit her head. "Oww" She completely missed to catch it.

"auw…oh…auow…."

Zakuro soon realized that somebody, a male, possibly a business man, who maybe had an arranged dinner, and the one that almost being hit by Zakuro's stupid paper plane, was in front of her, smiling. He gently held Zakuro's chin which made her yelp in surprise. But his hand stayed where it was. With his other hand he took hold Zakuro's small hand that was holding that side of her head.

Zakuro said nothing. He gently lifted her hand away and gently ran his hand thru Zakuro's hair, lifting it ever so carefully to check on the possible wound on Zakuro's head. His hands let go and Zakuro could see his smile soften a bit.

"There isn't any cut. You should get some ice for that before it gets swollen." Was what he said.

"Y-y-yes… I wi-will… Th-thank you." Zakuro couldn't help but stutter and blush. Zakuro was so nervous and yet so embarrassed at the same time.

He smirked, looking at Zakuro's blush, before noticing something in the floor, Zakuro's paper plane.

"It's yours, right?" asked he, smiling gently, before standing in the floor. Zakuro could have sworn that she heard someone muttered "Yes!" and having an evil smile. Zakuro turned around, to find somebody who had them, but she found nobody. Zakuro sighed a relief sigh, before taking the plane from him "Thank you" she muttered, in a polite English manner. "Thank you so much for helping me" she said, without blushing.

The man gave Zakuro a smile, before patting her on the head, saying "You're welcome, young lady. Now, see, your parents's getting angry" whispered him, to Zakuro and they both narrowed their eyes at Zakuro's parent, who sighed in disappointment. They chuckled a little.

After a short while, Zakuro looked up, and say "Thank you to remind me, Sir. Yes, my parents should be worried about me" He did nothing except giving Zakuro a small pat on her head. "That's fine. Nah, let's go then"

This time, Zakuro could have sworn that the owner of the evil smile, growing the smile worser than before. Zakuro didn't know why she felt like this, but it's just happened, she got several stupid thoughts like that. Zakuro also had somebody aiming at him, with scope and looking at him with several goggles, but she found nothing. Maybe she's been thinking too much… Zakuro instantly looked up at a high hotel in front of the café. She looked at the 27th floor at the Shangri-La hotel, only to realize… that somebody looking at him in a scope, that was placed in his weapon… a really big sniper, and surely enough, Zakuro knew that one bullet in a sniper is deadly enough. The mysterious shooter was smiling victoriously, when he noticing that his target, the man, was walking closer to Zakuro, than…

"Sir! Go away!!" Shouted Zakuro, in instance. He raised an eyebrow, and a confused looks in his face. "Why?" asked him, innocently. "Somebody at the 27th floor of the Shangri-La hotel was aiming at you!!" Zakuro's voice was demanded, and she pointed at the 27th floor.

He sighed, before saying "Uhuh. You watch too many action films, little girl."

"No way!" Zakuro yelled. "Looks!! That's the sniper…" Zakuro dragged him close enough to the window, to look at the 27th floor. Zakuro soon realized that she had a mistake, by showing a man that's their target to the target area. Zakuro then dragged him to walk far away from the window, but he stopped, looking at the 27th floor… And the sniper is also readied his sniper riffle, aiming him…

'_Oh no! I hat-_'Zakuro continued to look at him. She could feel her heart was beating quite fast, it was almost painful… _'The suspense is killing me.'_ Zakuro thought, but at the same time… a part of me wished that it wouldn't happen.

He turned his head, then he let out a small sigh. 'See, girl? You've been watching too many horror or action films here… No bullets or even snipers in the 27th floor… or any explosives" he finished, smiling playfully.

Zakuro gave him a smug looks "No!" yelled her. "I watched it! I really watched it!!"

"No, uh. Girl, what a bad lie" commenting him, put a hand on his pocket. I looked at the sniper. He smiled at me victoriously, that was possibly a sign that he thanked me for bringing his pray on the scope.

Everything seemed to be slow as the murderer pulled the trigger, when Zakuro looked at him with her cute scared eyes.

Zakuro realized that… The bullet already on the air.

The man also saw the bullet…

'_Where's the bullet?'_ Thought Zakuro, simultaneously.

"_AARRGH!!"_ shouted him, in awful pain.

Zakuro turned her head.

"SIR!!! NO!!!"

"Sir! Sir!" Zakuro shouted once more. She looked at his back, realizing that he had a bullet near his heart (maybe) now… Zakuro glanced at the sniper, only to realize that the mysterious sniper preparing himself once more, and readied himself to pull the trigger…

"Silver bullet"

Zakuro turned her head, to find that the man was muttering that.

"Silver bullet" muttered him, then he continued "Horror film fans must not do not knowing… that it is… the only one weapon which can kill werewolf… and also… used as… Exorcist weapon" muttered him, then he coughed some blood.

"Sir, are you okay!! Somebody, please call me paramedics!!" Zakuro shouted.

"Oh, and please don't pretend yourself evil…" Said Zakuro, gave him a little smile. "No… I'm the evil. A trouble maker. I know I should die-"

The waitresses quickly called the ambulance and the police, but not fast enough. The sniper pulled the trigger… and now his target is the man's head…

"NOOOO!!!" Zakuro shouted once more.

"SIR!!" I looked at his back head, when the bullet is already on the air… and it quickly torn its skin… its brain… Zakuro looked at him in shock. She then shook his almost-dead body… "Solve this later, girl… I know you can" with this, he passed away.

"NOOOO!!!" Zakuro screamed once more.

Zakuro then looked up at the 27th floor, to fin the sniper… but she found nothing. She then turned her head again to the business man, but then… She heard a really loud sounds… Explosives… Exploded. I looked at the 27th floor, especially the room. It was burnt. Maybe the sniper, Oh, I mean… the murderer was commit suiceide??

"Look!!" I yelled when the paramedics and the police started get around his dead body… and a policewoman trying to move me… I pointed at the room at the 27th floor. "That room was burnt down!!" I yelled once more. She looked up, before calling her partners, who were busy inspecting the dead body. She then called the Hotel owner, that one of his hotel's room in the 27th floor was burnt down and she called firemen. She then looked down to face Zakuro. "A coincidence, huh?"

To Zakuro, that was a lot likely like a question. Zakuro shook her head. "No, I-" Zakuro's eyes were now filled by tears. "The murderer supposed to be in that room… After the bullet entered mister's body, the fire started…" Zakuro sobbed, she's crying.

The policewoman stood in her knees, tried to wipe out Zakuro's tears, but Zakuro wiped it first. "I'm fine. It's just… My fault-" Zakuro cried once more.

"No, it's not your fault. It's just happened-" somebody cut her sentence. "Madame, we found out that the burnt dead body in the room was supposed to be the murderer, like what Miss Fujiwara said and it was-"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttt????????????" screamed Zakuro in her heart. So it was true!!!

Then, Zakuro woke up, found herself sweating, and several tears rolled out from her eyes. Zakuro quickly wiped it with her sleeves.

"God. What's that mean?" asked Zakuro, in confusion.

"That murderer scenes… why could I remember about that??"

"Why the heck I remember about that?"

This time, a single tear rolled from her eyes.

"I… shouldn't cry" She wiped the tears again with her sleeves, then she kissed her silver cross.

**A/N: 4:16!! Yay!! I started writing at 2:15 am and ended at 4:16 AM!! It published around 5: 06 am here... (I live at GMT 7:10+ Area, I think??) Whoa! 3 hour, a minute! 8 pages, 1874 words (without the notes 2 spaces) what do you think? Fast or slow? Honestly, it sounded like a prologue for my newest story, or better called a sequel.**

**Okay, review time! Review if you wish! Or leave if you think it's not your favor!**


End file.
